The sacrifice
by micaelaepochito
Summary: Nobody knows about me. I am sasuke's twin and when the time to choose the sacrificie came, of course Fugaku decided to keep the boy. Danzo raised me and I became everyone's toy but I never cared. I would do anything to keep my family safe.
1. Chapter 1

Everything was room was dark, and I could hear drops falling with a "plup" interrupting the deafening silence.

I was lying on a hard surface and every single cell in my body screamed in agony. Why did it all Hurt so much?

Who am I? Where am I? Why am I-...?

Ok, that's a pretty stupid question. Why would I make that kind of "philosophical"question?

I was dizzy and I didn't know what was going on. I had this feeling of something tight in my chest, smothering me.

 _Fear_

That's what it was. No, no fear, terror. I was terrified.

Why was I terrified?

I tried to get up but my limbs were restrained. What the hell was going on?

A door across from me opened and a man came in. The light that entered left me almost blind.

I couldn't see his face nor what he was wearing, he walked with a long stick, as if he needed help walking. I could say he didn't as soon as he took a step, all straight. He took another step and closed the door.

The grip in my chest tightened. Why wasn't he helping me? Was this man a bad guy? Did he want to hurt me? He started approaching me. Each step making me tense more and more.

"Breathe" he commanded with a hard tone that made me flinch. I was breathing erratically and staring wide eyed at him.

He then slapped me. He did it so hard that my face turned to the side.

"Fucking Uchihas. Of course they handed in the weak little girl" he spat as he took out a knife.

 _What's an Uchiha?_

An image flashed in my mind. There were 5 people: a man, a woman, and three kids. The man reminded me of the one in the dark room, he was frowning and didn't look nice. The woman was beautiful, and didn't seem like the man at all. She was smiling and her eyes, the way she was looking at the kids made a warm feeling spread across my tummy, and the fear somehow receded. Then there were the kids, there was one that look like he was older than the other two. He had funny lines in his face and was looking at the other two, a boy and a girl lovingly, just like the woman.

The both kids looked alike, if it wasn't for the girl's longer hair and girlier features, they would have been identical.

 _Family_

The fear had released it' hold on my chest, but it was replaced with an ache in my chest left side.

Why was I here? I wanted to be with them, not with the dark man.

By that time something wet and salty ran across my cheeks.

 _Tears_.

I was crying, more like balling.

He didn't seem to like it because the next thing I know, he was raising his hand which held the knife and sank it deep in my tummy.

 _Pain_

The pain was excruciating, and I could feel the gaze of dark man. He was staring at me, analyzing. He then twisted the knife, still inside me.

I let a little whimper, I couldn't' even scream.

"At least you can take pain" he sounded pleased.

 _I_ _hated him_

I stared at the place where his face should have been and let all that hate wave at him.

"Uuuuuh, that's a scary face" he taunted

"Maybe you'll be of some use." he then fell silent. Everything was still dark. The fear returned with a vengeance.

I heard him chuckle.

"I'll raise you. Yes. I'll mold you into the perfect soldier. When i'm done with you, you won't feel pain. You'll be a weapon. **My weapon** "

He stood up and walked to the wall. Two seconds later a light bulb was shining above me and I could see everything.

I was restrained to a metal table with handcuffs, completely naked. The room was small, the only things that occupied it were the table, darkman, me and a wall full of pointy and heavy looking metal stuff. A chill ran down my spine.

Darkman approached me again giving me a once over. When his gaze reached my tummy his eyes widened

"Well, would you look at that" he sounded surprised.

I eyed my tummy and everything was red.

 _Blood. My blood._

"A regenerating power? Maybe you won't turn out as a disappointment " I didn't know what he was talking about. I started feeling dizzy and just wanted to sleep.

He released my wrists but not my ankles and threw a blanket at my feet. The cold in the room was catching up with me

"My name is Shimura Danzo and from now on, I owe you"

I despised him

"I'll come back tomorrow"

He left the room, leaving me in the dark again.

More tears slid down my face.

Why am I here?

And then it came back. The stern man, the loving woman and the kids.

 _Family. My family. Protect._

I was here so I could protect them.

I was three at the time, I don't' remember anything previous to that, but I never forgot. I was there for my family, and I would protect them no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

It was all so boring. After that night danzo began with my training inmediately.

First I had to go through conditioning, after all I was only three so I couldn't do much with my body.

It was all flexibility and strenghth training for me for a month. It only took that time to build my body to Danzo's expectations. After that came the katas and theory. In the mornings I would memorize Konoha's history, politics, mathematics, hiragana and then Kanji. I only had to see a text and I would memorize it. Not read it, just see it. In the afternoon I would go through some basic katas that later became full sparring against other kids.

But at night, at night was the time that I had to go back to my room. That fucking room was my personal hell. Just to think about what happened in that room makes shivers run down my spine.

Every fucking night Danzo would visit me, and it wasn't a friendly visit. At first I would try to fight it, no sane person would let themselves be tied up so that that fucker could play with them. No that kind of play. That doesn't happen until a couple years later.

That old fart would tie me up and slice, stab or rip every part of my three year old body. He took advantage of the fact that I had impressive regenerative skills to make a perfect soldier out of me. He said a good soldier didn't feel any pain.

I used to cry everynight, I just wanted to go home but the hell that was my life never stopped, in fact it only got worse. So i just stopped fighting it.

Eventually I stopped caring. I used to cry and scream in pain but when one goes through that every night you eventually go numb. And not just from pain. My life was a blurr.

I studied and trained. I was tested everyday. I was tortured everyday.

But one night everything changed.

I was lying on the metal table in my room waiting for Danzo so we could get over it and I would finally sleep. When Danzo came in he just told me to follow him. So I did, if there was something that I was aware of it was that you never questioned Danzo. You just didn't.

He took me to a dungeon where a man was tied by his wrists and ankles to the wall with chaines. I barely glanced at the man. What had my atention was the rest of the room. It had a wooden table with chains and a wall full of weapons that were all too much familiar to me.

"He's yours" Danzo told me. I snapped out of my thoughts. What did he mean with mine? Was he giving me a torture buddy? Were we going to be tortured at the same time? No, that didin't make sense. Why would Danzo give me a partner?

"And?" He snapped at me. That was not good. When he was snappy and bitchy it only meant more pain. And he was not going to tell me what he wanted me to do. No, the fucker was testing me and by the look on his face I wasn't doing a good job. _Fuck_ , I had to hurry or he would take me back to my room.

 _Think._ The fact that I was not yet tied up to the table meant that he didn't want to play with me that night. That was kind of obvious. If he had wanted to torture me he wouldn't have taken me out of my room.

And then it came down to me. The man, the table, the weapons. _He's yours he said._ I was expected to torture that man.

 _Better him than you._ I shook my head. I was not a monster like Danzo. I knew the pain that this man would go through.

So why did I want to do it so bad? Just the idea of tearing that man apart made me want to grab a kunai and scratch his eye with it, deeply.

Danzo smirked. "You feel it don't you? The desire of blood. It doesn't surprise me of you, little monster" I hated that nickname. I was not the monster, he was. But then I looked up to the man, that man chained to the wall. So dirty, so weak, so vulnerable. I wanted to hurt him so bad my hands were itching.

 _Monster_ a tiny little voice said inside me.

I felt a cold feeling spread through my chest.

 _What's wrong with monsters anyway?_ Monsters like Danzo had the power I realized. If I wanted to survive in this hell called world, if I wanted to protect my family from the mosters, I would have to become a monster myself.

Danzo saw my expression and smirked himself with a knowing smile. "He's all yours" he repeated.

A warm fuzzy felling spread through my chest, adrenaline pumping in my veins and I felt myself smirk. "Hai Danzo-sama"

"I'll see you in the morning" And then he left me all alonoe with the other man. My smile left my face as the cold feeling returned.

I enhanced my arms with chakra and moved the man to the table and chained him up again. I couldn't help but stare at him. That was how I looked like that night? That man looked so weak I hated him. If he hadn't wanted to end up like this, he should have become stonger. Thank god Danzo was training me.

I went to the wall and grabbed a simple nipper and then went to the man. It semmed he had been awake the whole time. That poor bastard.

He tried to move but he was too weak. I was about to begin when I remembered. I went to the wall again in search for something and found it near an axe. It looked like an innocent syringe but it had nothing of innocent. It was filled with a sollution that would paralyse you and awake your pain receptors.

I injected the man and he whimpered. _It lookes like he knows what it is._

"Yeah I know. Hurts like a bitch doesn't it?" The man just stared at me so I picked up the nipper and started ripping out his nails of his left hand. He tried to scram away but he was paralysed. _Fucker._

When I was done whith his left hand I moved to the right one, and then to his feet. When I got bored I picked up a kunai and started slashing him in randome parts of his body. And so the night went on, when I got bored with an instrument I would pick another. It was so fun. So refreshing to see another person suffer from the pain instead of me.

In the morning Danzo came back to see my work. He only glanced at the man before he ordered me to go back to my room.

I slept all day. Sometimes I would dream of Danzo's nightly visits and other times I dreamed of me paying Danzo those visits.

When I snapped my eyes open it dawned on me. It was so much better to be the moster. To be the predator instead of the pray.

I smirked. I would make of the world my prey. I would be the monster that everyone would fear and then, then nothing would come between me and my family ever again. I would _destroy_ any threat. And Danzo came first on the list. _But I have to wait. I have to get stronger and smarter, and when the day comes, I will put my hands arround Danzo's throath and watch him_ _ **die.**_

I guess I was so overcharged with so much shit that all my emotions shut down. From that day on I only felt blood lust and a deep desire of **revenge.**

I didn't have any more snipets of my family but I kept the first night's images of them in my cold blooded heart , after all I was here so I could protect them.

I wasn't so bored anymore.


End file.
